Comes the Rain
by nightmaiden
Summary: T.K. and Kari finds a stranger who doesn't know who he is. They help him to recover his life.
1. Roommates

Comes the Rain

By: nightmaiden

AN: Don't worry, I didn't forget about my first story. I will finish it. I will. I promise…………..Anyway, what was I talking about again? This is a Takari fic. Little bits of Mimato and Taiora, but mainly Takari. The setting takes place after season 02, but 03 doesn't exist yet. T.K. and Kari are about 17. Ok? Good…Please enjoy the story…

Disclaimer: I don't Digimon…

Chapter 1

Roommates

The heat increased to it's top. The heat itself formed a dark and heavy cloud, blinding those who wish to see and breathed the light. Sweat lingered down the flesh. Muscles ached and grew tired. Above to the ceilings, light dimmed and flicked. The light slowly faded and came alive, but faded again. The metal walls were cold to the touch. From a distance, fading clangs of metal on metal floor were made as someone ran to a corner. The figure was dressed in black. They stood in place, did not dare move. The figure stood his ground, breathing. He took a final breath, stole a glance behind where he stood, and against his back to the wall, he sprinted across an opening to another wall. Once there, T.K laid his back against the cold metal wall. Sweat ran down his forehead to his side. T.K. quickly held his breath, listening for any movement. He heard someone running, but was too far away to know if it was the team or the enemy. Breathing again, T.K. checked his ammo. The laser gun had 20% ammo left, which only ten shots left. T.K checked his belt. He had two megabombs left. Suddenly, shots were being fired. T.K. aimed his laser gun to his left. The laser fires were too far. The fires stopped.

"Can everyone hear me? Report the status." Tai's voice radioed in.

T.K. lowered his gun, then flipped what was look like a microphone from his helmet.

"T.K. here."

"I'm here too." Kari voiced in.

"We're here too." Yolie and Ken reported.

Silence.

"That's it? Sora?…Matt?…Joe?…Izzy?…Mimi?…Davis?…Cody?…Okay…What's the status?"

"They shot Sora and Izzy." Yolie sadly said.

Silence.

T.K. lowered his head, shaking it.

"Cody's down too." Kari reported.

"Three down then." Tai signed, his voice changed.

"Hey, sorry if we're late. Mimi and I had company, but he's down." Matt reported in.

"What's the status for you?" Tai questioned.

"Joe's down." Mimi said.

"Hey guys. Wha's up?" Davis answered in.

"Tai, do we regroup?"

"No, we'll be a big target for them. It's better to be alone or with two. Davis, T.K., did you find that sniper?"

"No, I'm still looking for him."

"Same here."

"Well look faster. I'm still looking for that leader. Okay everyone, advance and keep your heads down." Tai told the others.

"Right."

T.K. flipped back the microphone in place. The fog grew darker. T.K. lowered his helmet glass over his eyes and press a button on his side helmet, which made the area clear for T.K. to see. Tai said to find that sniper fast or all of them were doom. Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Cody were down. Maybe because of that sniper. Breathing hard, T.K. had a crazy idea, but he had to do it. There was only one sniper on each team. Izzy was the sniper in their team, but the enemy somehow got to him. Joe was the medicate officer and Cody was assigned to protect him, but they were down. Sora was like them, foot soldiers. But she was also down. T.K. place his weapon back on the thigh belt. With his back against the wall, T.K. figured the sniper was behind him. T.K heard more laser being fired, but soon stopped. Anything was silence again, expect for the fading steps as soldiers ran. The enemy sniper should be aiming elsewhere from T.K.

"T.K." T.K. flipped the microphone on.

"Davis? Where are you?"

"To your right."

T.K. turned his head right and as corrected, found Davis. Having his back to the cold wall.

"Davis, I'm going do something crazy and I need you-"

"Keep Kari if you get shot?" Davis smirked.

"No you idiot…I'm going to run up to that platform and I need you to watch those buildings to find that sniper, okay?"

"Wha?"

"T.K., that's suicide." Kari spoke up.

"T.K., don't do. That's an order." Tai yelled.

"Have to." T.K. flipped back the microphone and turning off the call, cutting the talk with the others.

T.K. looked to Davis. Davis gave him a thumbs up, weapon in hand. T.K. nodded. Sweat ran down his flesh. Breathing, T.K. glanced left to right. T.K. held his breath as he ran to the center of the platform. T.K. counted to three. Then he tossed himself to a side when a shot was fired. Rounding across the floor, T.K brought himself up and ran to Davis. Shots were being fired as T.K. ran to safety.

"You are one lucky dick." Davis snapped T.K. on the back.

T.K. grinned, catching his breath.

"Did you see where the shot came from?" T.K. asked with his weapon in hand.

"Over there, at that building."

"Let's go."

T.K. and Davis ran from one wall to another. Once they reached the building, T.K. lead Davis upstairs. A hall was presented to the two. Doors were shattered around the long hall. T.K checked the left side, while Davis checked the right side of the hall. They checked around the rooms. Davis gestured T.K. to a door that was closed. The door stood between them. Davis nodded. T.K. gathered his strength and then kicked the door open. The sniper turned around with his weapon. T.K. and Davis shot him. The two left and T.K. called the others.

"The sniper's down."

"Good job. Everyone, charge and take out the enemy."

"Right."

T.K. and Davis ran out the building and into the field of walls. Fires can be heard around the walls. T.K and Davis reached to Kari as she took out an enemy.

Kari smiled, "Hey, great job. Who deserves the reward?"

"Right here. It wasn't much, but someone had to do it." Davis stepped up to Kari with a grin.

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Yeah Davis, it was all your idea." He added sarcastically.

Kari smiled to the boys. Soon the rest of the group joined the T.K., Davis, and Kari was at. Then the lights overhead brighten up. The group lowered their weapons.

"Four down and eight still living. That's not bad."

Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Cody joined the group. The digidestineds removed the armor they had on them and passed the line for the same game. People were waiting to have their turn to join the game.

"I can't believe I got shot again." Joe laughed.

"You? I was the sniper. And the enemy got to me."

The group came out of the virtue-reality arcade game room.

"Thanks for playing." Some guy in blue said to the group as they left to the parking lot.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think I was too in to the game." T.K laughed.

"I didn't really care if I got shot or not. You guys are too weird." Mimi laughed.

"Well, you didn't have to worry about getting shot…I would take the shot for you." Matt smiled, hugging her to him.

"That's so sweet, Matt." Mimi blushed, giving Matt a kiss on the cheek.

"I think we're getting better at it." Yolie smiled.

"Yeah, I think at the five hundredth time playing, we're becoming pros."

"Plus the experience at the digiworld."

"Hey, you guys up for pizza?" Tai asked.

~o~

The morning sun poured down the window to the face of a blonde by the name of T.K. An alarm set off, causing the blonde to moan. T.K. flung his arm around and hit the snooze button. Five minutes later the alarm set off. T.K. slowly sat up. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, T.K. hit the snooze again. He scratched his bare muscular chest after he yawned. He stood up and walked out to the kitchen. Davis sat at the kitchen table, munching on some toast and reading the comics. He looked up and gave a little wave before returning to the comics. Kari stood by the stove, cooking some eggs and bacon. An apron around her small waist, Kari turned and smiled to the blonde. T.K. gave a kiss on her cheek before taking a sit across from Davis.

"Good morning." Kari greeted.

"Morning. Hmm…What's cooking?"

"Egg and Bacon. Davis, could you pop in some toast for T.K.?"

Davis nodded. Not taking his eyes from the comics, he grabbed two sliced breads and placed them in the toaster. T.K. poured himself orange juice. Davis took a look to his watch and stood up.

"I have to go. I need to reschedule for classes at Odaiba College before everybody takes all the classes and there's nothing left," Davis grabbed his blue jacket. He kissed Kari on the cheek. "Thanks for breakfast, Kari." He waved to T.K. "I have my cell phone, call if you need to."

"Bye." T.K. placed butter on his hot toast.

"I can get use to this." Kari giggled as she pointed to both her cheeks where T.K. and Davis had kissed her at.

Rolling his eyes, T.K. took a bite from his toast. Two years passed since T.K., Davis, and Kari moved in together. They thought it would be good to live closer to college and help out to paid the rent. When they were looking at the apartment for the first time, the landlord was asked if they were going to live with each other. 

*flashback*

The young group glanced at each other and Kari answered.

"Yeah."

The landlord became angry, "I'm sorry, but I can't offer you the apartment."

"Hey, wait a minute. You can't do that. That's-"

"I don't care. If you don't like it then go to another complex."

The others didn't want to the judge for this stupid thing. Davis had a plan. He grabbed and brought his arm around Kari's shoulder and hugged her to him.

He whispered in her ear, 'Play along.'

T.K. was dumbfounded.

"You got it all wrong. This is my wife." Then Davis kissed Kari fully on the mouth.

T.K.'s jaw dropped.

Davis stopped, "And this is my brother." Pointing at a bewildered T.K.

The landlord gazed at them skeptical. The others sweatdropped. Then the old man led the younger teens to sign papers to the apartment. Once everything was finished and the small group entered their apartment, Kari punched Davis in the stomach.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Kari yelled to the fallen Davis.

Kari picked a room and retreated inside. T.K. sweatdropped. Davis stood up coughing.

"I got the apartment, didn't I?"

T.K. shook his head, smiling.

*flashback end*

T.K. found himself smiling to the thought. Kari didn't talk to Davis for a week. Plus, Kari didn't talk with T.K. either. He asked 'why'. She said 'You should have said that I was your wife.' Then she shut the door in his face. T.K. and Kari use to play games on people thinking they were married to get what they want. It had to stop because their parent thought it wasn't right to play games with people. But they only used it for important matters. Classes were going to start and their summer jobs were coming to an end. They saved up enough cash for school, rent, and food. Their apartment was a good size with three rooms for each teen. T.K. thanked for breakfast and took his shower. Kari smiled and washed dishes before she turned on the TV. Once finished, T.K dressed and took a sit beside Kari.

"So, what you wanna do?" Kari passed T.K. the remote.

"Dunno, what you wanna do?"

"I asked you first." Kari smiled.

"Rent movies?"

"That's what we did yesterday. Oh…Davis said that there's a party at his friends' place. Wanna go?"

T.K. frowned, "You want to?"

"Yeah, it's sounds like fun."

"…I don't know…" T.K. closed his eyes as he scratch his head with one finger.

Kari hooked her arm with his, "Please?"

"Well, Okay. Sounds great."

~o~

"Anyways, she then trips and grabbed his groin without knowing it, you know? For support…" Some teen boy telling his friends his story, who surrounded him, laughing. Kari smiled bewildered. Kari and T.K. sat near the group waiting for Davis to return. Fifty teens were dancing, chatting, eating, and playing games in a small apartment. Kari and T.K. wondered if with fifty teens in a small apartment was possible. Davis came back with punch. The two smiled their thanks and took his sit beside Kari.

"Having fun?!" Davis yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, I am! Dunno about T.K! Some drunken chick was flirting with him and she almost got into his pants. Literally! And he kept snapping her hand away! It was fricken funny!" Kari laughed.

T.K. blushed.

Davis laughed.

Time passed. Davis talked with his friends and drank more punch. Kari flirted innocently and talked with friends. T.K. sat on the couch, watching crazy teens playing games. The party started at eight at night and it was almost twelve. T.K. called Kari over, telling her they should be heading back. She nodded.

"Where's Davis!?"

T.K. scanned around the room and found no Davis. Suddenly someone brought their arm around T.K.'s shoulder. The blonde turned and found Davis smiling at him strangely.

"Don't I know you? ~hic~" Davis questioned.

Kari sweatdropped.

"Come on, Davis, we're going home!"

"Home? I share a house with you? ~hic~"

T.K guide a drunken Davis to the door with Kari behind them. Kari helped T.K. place Davis in the back seat of his dark blue Saturn Vue. Kari took a seat up front as T.K. fasten Davis' belt and started the car. T.K. exited the large parking lot and headed to the streets.

"Have fun at the party?" T.K. asked as he took a turn.

"Hmm, partly. It was okay in the beginning, but later in the end everyone was getting drunk."

Davis stirred and changed his position as he responded with an intelligent frame. T.K. and Kari stole a glance to the sleep beauty. A dark figure lay on the road.

"T.K. LOOK OUT!" Kari shouted as she turned back on the road.

T.K. smashed the brakes hard. The car came to a halt. Davis made contact with Kari's seat with his face. When the car stopped, only their hearts can be heard, and Davis' snoring, T.K. and Kari sat in the car. Not knowing what to do, T.K. opened on the door and stepped out. He came around to the front of the car. He saw someone laying on the ground. Kari took a peeked with T.K. and also saw the figure.

"Is he okay?" Kari whispered.

"Dunno." T.K. flipped the figure over.

The figure was a teen about the same age with T.K. and Kari. His light blue hair was plastered to his face and neck. His skin was pale and cut was shown on his upper cheek. T.K. checked his pulse.

"He's alive."

"What do we do with him?"

"The hospital's too far…We'll take him to our place, then to the hospital next thing in the morning." T.K. pulled the figure until he could carry him to the car. 

He placed him next to Davis and fastened his belt. Once T.K. parked in a space of the apartment complex, the two pulled out the other two from the back seat. Kari woke Davis and helped him to the apartment and into his room. T.K. carried the teen to the couch. He removed the wet clothes leaving the stranger's boxers and placing a warm blanket over the teen. T.K. headed to the restroom, grabbing a first aid, which Joe had given to them on the unpacking of the apartment, when he heard a smack come from Davis' room. T.K. cleaned the teen's cut when Kari came to the living room with an annoying face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"What happened?" T.K. glanced at Kari as she took a seat on a inclining chair.

"Davis' not knowing mind thought he was going to be lucky this night. And so I smacked him with the dictionary." Kari had a vein pop.

"The hard cover one?"

"Yep."

"Oww…that's going to leave a mark."

"So, how's the guy?"

"He's okay."

"What do we do now?"

"Sleep. Until he comes to in the morning."

So? How was it? Good? Bad? Okay? Please R&R. Thank you…Oh, give me a few days to finish 'Filling the Space'. I will finish it. Please don't doubt me. I will be careful to watch both sides of the road when I'm crossing. ^_^;


	2. Lost

Comes the Rain

By: nightmaiden

AN: Hey people…Sorry it told long. This is the second chapter. Please enjoy. Oh, THIS IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT A SEQUEL TO 'FILLING THE SPACE'! It's just a little story I thought up.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…I own the plot and the guy whose lost and can't remember his name…don't worry, he will have a name. He won't go nameless…

Chapter 2

Lost

Soft breezes drafted around the warm living room, replacing the tired AC. The slow sun peeked over the hill mountains and drawing away the night's darkness. Yellow and orange beams of light filter through the clear, breeze blowing curtains to a tidy small living room. Birds chirp over to the rising sun and flying free in the air in search of breakfast. Once the orange sun was high enough, its' rays washed away the gray shadows, which claimed the living room to the lone figure resting on a couch. The light reached his face. His blue hair shined brightly as the sun reached his hair. He stirred and slowly sat up. His piercing green eyes scanned around the unfamiliar room. Confused, he rubbed his temple, by doing so he felt a wet cloth. Remove the cloth, the stranger stared at it for awhile.

"Good, you're finally awake. We thought you were dead or something."

Startled, he stared at the girl strangely.

"Who are you?"

"Sorry, my name's Kari. What's yours?"

He tried to think, "It's…" he took a minute. "I…I don't know."

"Hmm, that can be a problem. Here, drink some hot cocoa." Kari passed him a cup.

He looked at the brown drink, the stream floating away up to nothing.

"Where am I?"

"This is my apartment." Kari smiled.

"Oh." He nodded.

"Well not really 'mine'. I have two other roommates. We share the rent."

They drank in silence.

"We gotta give you a name because I don't want to address you by 'you'. Do you a name in mind?"

He slowly shook his head, drinking the cup.

Smiling, "Hmm, how about Tai?"

"That's a strange name."

Laughing, "Yeah, that's what I keep telling my brother."

"Oh, is that his name?"

Kari nodded.

"Sorry."

"Don't be. Anyway, how about Bryan?"

"Bryan?"

"Yeah, that's my friend's, Mimi's friend. I like it."

"Bryan? I like it too."

"Okay, now that we settled that. How about telling me how we found you on the road?"

"I was on the road? I don't remember…"

"I guess you don't know where you live too, right?"

Bryan nodded his head.

"Hey, he's awake." T.K. came into the room.

"Is he your husband?" Bryan asked Kari.

Kari smiled, "Sometimes."

Davis came into the room, with the same clothes he had on, "Oww…feels like I got hit by a dictionary."

"Hard covered, exactly." T.K. laughed.

"Is he your husband?"

"Sometimes, yeah I like to have two husbands. You know…No, I'm just kidding. They're my friends, T.K. and Davis. Guys meet Bryan. I named him."

"What, now he's your pet?" T.K. smiled.

"Wait. What's going on?" Davis asked, rubbing his forehead.

The air smelled of hot cocoa and fresh pancakes. Rain sprinkled softly outside, letting off a beat that reminded the teens a song, but had no idea what. T.K. gave Bryan extra clothes to wear. The teens talked about themselves from telling Bryan where they found him to talking about how Kari smacked Davis on the head with the hard covered dictionary.

"You hit me with the dictionary?"

"Hard cover dictionary." T.K. laughed

"I need to head to the grocery store. You wanna go?" Kari stood up with her dishes and placing them in the sink, changing the topic.

Davis frowned, "Can't, I have to head to the mall to meet a few friends."

"I wish I could come, but I gotta pick up something at Matt's." T.K. informed.

"Okay. Wanna go, Bryan?"

"Um…sure."

"Let's go."

~o~

"Cereal, eggs, sugar, bread, milk, and…playboy? Stupid boys, I'm crossing that off." Kari scanned over the list of what they needed.

Bryan smiled, "What kind of cereals they want?"

"I pick the cereal this time. They had their turn."

Bryan again smiled. He really liked hanging around with Kari. He knew he didn't know Kari very much and this was the first time going somewhere with her, but something about her made Bryan feel comfortable around her. She was very smart, funny, and wits that he also very liked. She held interests on everyone. Whatever she had to say was very interesting to him. And plus she was very beautiful. He couldn't help, but stare at her.

"What is the difference between brown and white eggs?" Kari held two eggs of different colors.

Bryan shrugged, "I think I would like the white better."

"Me too."

"I think we're done. Hold on, let me check. Cereal, check. Eggs, check. Sugar, check. Bread, check. Milk, check. Yep, we're done."

Once done paying, Kari and Bryan headed to T.K.'s car. The rain had started heavy as the two walked in the parking to the car. Laughing, Kari ran to the car and tried to fit the key in the lock. Bryan hurried after her, protecting the brown bags from the rain as he held it against his wet shirt. 

Kari laughed as she kept missing the lock in the rain. "Man, we're really screwed."

"Yep." Bryan laughed.

The key went in and Kari opened the door. Bryan threw the bag in the back seat and he sat up front as Kari ran around the car to the driver's seat. Kari shut the door. She breathed in as she again started laughing along with Bryan. They were both wet from head to toe.

"T.K.'s gonna kill us both." Kari said as she and Bryan had wet the inside of the car.

"Oops."

Kari started the car and headed home.

"See if you could find an umbrella under the seat or anywhere."

Bryan checked under his seat and found nothing. He checked the around the back seats and haven't found anything.

"Nope. Can't find any."

"Great." Kari looked back on the road.

Kari parked and turned off the engine. The rain poured down heavy against the car window. Kari and Bryan placed their hoods over their heads.

"Okay, this is what we do," Kari put the keys in her pockets. "We're run and grab the bags, then run like hell to the apartment, okay?"

Bryan nodded.

"On the count of three…one…two…three!"

Kari and Bryan opened their door and the rain rushed into them. Kari ran around the car as Bryan opened the back seat door and grabbed one of the bags. Kari made a grab to the second bag, but on the process her bag ripped and most of the food dropped to the ground as the rain soaked everything on its' path.

"Oh, no."

Bryan came back and placed the bag on the wet cement ground, "Here, help me gather them." Bryan grabbed the end of his shirt and dropped the food into what looked like a pouch. Kari ran ahead to the apartment when they were done picking all the items with Bryan close behind. Which inside the complex, Kari and Bryan smiled and laughed how wet they were just to grab the grocery bags.

"That was one trip, huh?"

"Yeah." Kari said as she unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Woah, did you guys walk to the store?" Davis asked with a soda can in his hands. He helped Kari with the wet bag.

Bryan followed Davis to the kitchen to find T.K. cooking dinner.

"Hey guys, there's this formal party at my friend's place and I was wondering if you guys wanna come?" Davis asked as he cut a piece of his steak.

"A party? Do we have to bring dates?" Kari asked as she drank her soda.

"Don't have to, but it would be nice."

"Hmm…yeah okay, I'll go."

"Count me in." T.K. joined in.

"Bryan, you wanna go? It's just a party, not a school party." Davis told the blue hair teen.

"No, it's okay. I rather stay here."

"Hey, I'm forcing you, but that's cool."

"When is the party?"

"A week from now."

"Who you taking?" T.K. asked Davis.

Davis smiled, "Blaze Fisher, the cheerleader." He winked to Bryan.

Kari rolled her eyes, "You like her 'cause of her big boobs"

"That's not true," Davis defended himself. "She's…smart."

"Oh yeah, if I ask her what a brain is, I bet she won't know." Kari laughed.

Davis was about to argue, but stopped and shrugged, laughed with Kari. The others joined in.

~o~

A week had passed and the party was about to start in twenty minutes. Bryan and the others had become good friends, so it wasn't weird leaving a stranger at the apartment alone. The others were getting ready and Bryan still refused to go. He said was tired and needed to be alone. T.K and Kari thought it was okay to get their own dates to the party, then going together.

Ding-Dong

"Oh great, he's here and I'm not ready. Shit." Kari ran to the restroom and yelled. "Could someone get the door?"

Davis signed. He stood up from the couch and opened the front door. A guy from Davis and Kari's class stood outside the door, wearing a black tux with a black tie, and a rose in his hand.

"Hey, you must be Kari's date. She'll be right out."

The teen nodded a bit nervous.

"Take a seat."

"Thanks."

T.K. came into the room, placing his blue tie. His own tux was black and fitted firmly over his athletic muscular form. His hair brushed, but kept his style in place since it didn't want to obey the brush. He gave up and grabbed more gel. He exchanged his hand to Kari's date.

"Kari's almost done, just give her a minute."

"I'm done."

"Oh." T.K. smiled and turned around. The four teen boys stared and dropped their jaws in amazement. Kari stood outside the hall with her white dress. Her hair was folded into a bun and had her clip in place, holding her bangs.

I could tell I look good, right?" Kari smiled.

The boys nodded dumbly.

"Ready?"

Her date nodded and shyly gave her the rose. Kari smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. T.K. flinched, then he was taken aback. Shaking his head, T.K. wondered what he was feeling. Not understanding, T.K. pushed it away.

"We're leaving. See you guys at the party." Kari said as she and her date left.

"I don't like him." Bryan said as Kari left.

"Don't worry, Kari's not stupid. She can take care herself." Davis stood up. "Well, I gotta pick up my date. See ya later."

T.K. grabbed his coat, "You sure, you don't wanna go?" He asked Bryan to the party.

"Nah, I'll just stay here."

"You'll be okay?"

"Yeah. Just go."

T.K. nodded and left. He drove to his date's house and drove to the party. He opened the door for her and the two scanned around for their friends. The party was set up the same as the first place T.K, Kari, and Davis went, but this time it was formal.

"T.K., I'm so glad you took me as your date. My friends are like 'oh my god, I can't believe T.K. took you as his date'. Then I told them-"

His date talked and talked. T.K. wasn't listening. He took a glance towards Kari across the room. She was dancing softly with her date as the music took in the background. T.K. couldn't help, but stare at his best friend. He found himself wishing they were more than friends. Shaking his head in countless times, T.K. wondered why he was thinking this way. She was like sister to him. The music was over and the party called it a night.

"Well, I had a great time" T.K. told his date as they walked out the house. But he knew it was lie.

"Me too."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye." She waved and got into a car, which was no doubt her father's.

T.K. waved and watched the car go.

"Hey T.K."

The blonde turned around and found Kari alone.

"Where's your date? Isn't he driving you home?"

"No, I told him you're going to drive me." Kari smiled.

T.K. smiled back, "Well, I hope you like walking because I didn't bring my car."

"What? Why?"

T.K. rolled his eyes, "Because my date's father didn't trust me."

~o~

The night cold air blew gently against the dark neighborhood, rustling the dropped leaves to continue it's long journey of never ending tale. It whispered only the heavens could listen to and understand. Dimmed lights flicked, but held its power to lead the lonely figures along the streets. Small creatures retreated to their safety homes in trees, the dirt, and the basements. The lone streets carried no harm, but lead a path. Two figures sat on a bench by the park, gazing at the bright stars. T.K. and Kari decided to take a break from walking. T.K. had his arms resting on top of the bench. His blue untied tie hanged over his neck, resting wrinkling against his chest. His soft blue eyes lingered to one star to another. Kari sat by him, playing with a single flower, her date had gave to her. Her make-up bag sitting between the two. T.K.'s black trench coat clutched loosely over Kari's shoulders.

"Some party, huh?" Kari looked at the blonde.

"Yep."

"How was your date?"

T.K. smiled, "Pretty boring. She talked nothing but clothes and friends."

"Mine too. He was talking about how plants grow and spread. Just thinking about, gives me the creeps." Kari shook her body.

They both started laughing. After awhile, they continued watching the stars. T.K. looked from the stars and Kari. She didn't notice and kept watching the stars. T.K. didn't mind, he wanted to take the time to stare at her. Her brown hair ran along her prefect bare shoulders. She had taken her hair chip off and held her bangs over her forehead, over her eyes. T.K. thought she looked beautiful none the less. Her eyes reflected the whole sky, sending off an angelic glow around the girl, which T.K. felt more than luck. Along with her white dress, the puzzle fell into place in heaven. Again, T.K. felt the strangely hint of jealousy he had once at the party when Kari and her date danced.

"What's wrong?"

T.K. snapped back to reality, "Sorry."

"Wanna head home now?"

"Yeah."

Walking side by side, T.K. and Kari remained silence in the dark neighborhood. Once again, T.K. couldn't shake the feeling he had at the when he thought he should have been the one dancing with Kari as her date. He couldn't understand the feeling towards Kari. She was his friend since they were little. She was his friend he could share secrets with, he could play games on people with. But some how what he was feeling felt warm and right in him. He had to tell her.

"T.K.? What's wrong? We're home already." Kari waved her hand in front of his face. The door was in front of them.

T.K. blinked, "Kari, I have to say something to you and it's really important."

"What's up?"

"I…I…"

An alarm sounded off in the apartment, startling the two.

"Bryan." Kari whispered and unlocked the door.

Stepping inside the apartment, Kari and T.K. found gray smoke floating on the ceiling. They ran into the kitchen. The room was covered in black smoke. Choking was heard behind the black heavy curtain. T.K. removed his coat and braced himself as he was going into the smoke to retrieve Bryan, but was stopped as a dark figure emerged from the smoke. Bryan came into the open.

"There's no fire." Bryan choked, waving away the smoke.

T.K. and Kari signed with relief. Bryan was covered in soot from head to toe.

"What happened?" T.K. asked, turning off the alarm and opening all the windows.

"I was bored, then I had this urge to make dinner. But next thing I knew it, I didn't know what I was doing and then smoke came out of the stove and I burnt dinner." He held a metal plate, which held a black block.

"What was it?"

"Chicken." He looked down to the remains.

Kari smiled finally, then laughed. The others joined her. The door opened.

"Woah, what happened?" Davis coughed. The smoke escaped to the open air.

"Nothing, help us clean up." Kari said.

Please R&R. 'Til next time…


	3. Best Friends

Comes the Rain

By: nightmaiden

AN: AHHHHHHHHHH!!! College classes are coming! I have to finish this story. I think I will retire after this story, but maybe only for a couple of months. Four months, I think…Four or three? I forgot…Anyway, I will try to finish this story before I go back to hell…I don't want to write during classes because I don't want the readers to be hanging for a long *&%^%$# time…By my outline…I have two more chapters to finish…hmm, that's not bad…I'll stop talking for your sake…Thanks for the reviews. Here is the third chapter…

Disclaimer:…Don't own digimon…only own Bryan.

Chapter 3

Best Friends

Kari was finished brushing her hair when she stole a glance towards the kitchen window. She noted the fresh flowers outside their window, waving left to right as the wind blew its' invisible force around the city. The sun hasn't rose yet and Kari could tell by the bright fading blue sky, the sun was starting to climb its' way to this side of the earth. The clouds were flat and fading gray blue. Like a painting. Kari brought her hand up and mentally touched the cloud. Clouds like that seem to never move, but stay there as a painting. Kari leaned against the window and took in some more of the street and block, what the window presented to her.

Kari never noticed the block around their building complex. Beside the building was a flower shop, Sora kept scolding them not to buy any flowers from that shop and should go to her flower shop. As a friend, Kari and others agreed. Kari found herself giggling.

*flashback*

"Tell me again why we're here." Davis asked as the three walked through the hospital to Sora's room.

"Because, we're here to support Sora." T.K. said.

"What happened to her again?"

"She fell down the stairs and broken her leg." Kari answered.

"Was she at home?"

"I think she was playing tennis with some friends."

"But did she really needed to go to the hospital? I mean it was only what? Two or three steps?" Davis and the others stopped before an elevator.

"Two or three steps could still injury." T.K. said as he pushed the up button.

"Davis, you would go to the hospital if you smacked your toe against the counter."

"No, I wouldn't." The elevator doors opened and exposed an empty elevator room.

"And plus crying like a baby." Kari stepped into the elevator as the boys followed her inside. T.K. pushed the button to the third floor.

"Does the crying baby get a kiss on the toe?" Davis grinned. The doors closed.

"No."

"You think Sora will like this flowers?" T.K. took a smell from the yellow, orange, and white flowers. The elevator door opened to the third floor.

"**I** think so." Stepping into the hall, Kari flashed a mischief smile before entering a room.

Tai sat by the bed with Sora's hand in his. The others found Sora lying on the bed with a cast on her right leg, from the toe to knee.

Sora smiled to the three teens. "Hi guys."

"Hey Sora." Kari hugged the girl. T.K. and Davis kissed her on different cheeks.

Tai laughed. T.K. and Davis glared at him.

The two girls looked over to the boys, "What happened?" Sora asked.

Between laughter of tears, "T.K. and Davis once kissed." Then blast out laughing.

T.K. turned blue, "We did not!"

"You're sick, Tai." Davis also turned blue.

"What?" Tai turned to the confused girls. "Once at the hospital, we visited a friend who had her arm broken. We were about to leave. T.K. kissed her on the cheek for a good bye. And then Davis kissed her on the same cheek. After we left, I told them how they kissed each other. They denied it so, then I told them how they kissed her on the same cheek. It's like kissing each other."

T.K. and Davis turned blue in disgust while the others laughed.

"They ran splitting and choking." Tai laughed harder.

"What's so funny?"

T.K. and Davis turned and found Mimi and Izzy at the door. Sora waved her hand to gesture them to come in. Mimi sat on the other side, across of Tai.

"Feeling better?" Mimi asked.

"Now." Sora collected herself. "What's Matt?"

"He had a gig to go to. He said it was for a birthday party." Mimi answered.

"Matt? Doing a birthday party gig?" Sora lift an eyebrow.

"It was for a friend's niece, but she better keep her hands to herself or I'll be coming down there." Mimi smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you're doing good." Izzy was about to kiss her the cheek, but then he stopped. "Who kissed her here?"

T.K. raised his hand. Tai snapped his fingers in dismal while smiling.

Izzy sweatdropped, "Yeah, I know about the joke." He then kissed Sora on the forehead.

"We brought you flowers." Kari took the flowers from T.K. and handed it to her.

"Thank you." Sora took a smell. "They're beautiful."

"Good, I'm glad."

Sora rose an eyebrow, "Tai could you put this in water?"

Tai nodded, grabbed the flowers.

"Tai?" Sora fingered him to lean his ear to her. She whispered what the others couldn't hear.

Tai was taken aback, but he nodded with confusion on his face. He headed to the restroom. From the outside, the others heard the toilet flush. Then Tai came back, sat down by Sora's bad without the flowers. 

A vein popped on Sora's temple, "I thought I told you to never buy flowers from that other shop."

Kari brought an innocent face, "Oh, I thought you wouldn't noticed."

Davis and T.K. sweatdropped with worry faces.

"You should try different things." Kari laughed with a nervous tone.

"Uh oh." Mimi responded.

"Uh, Sora? You can't really walk yet, could you?" Kari and the boys slowly backed to the door.

"No," She reached over beside her bed and took out what looked like her tennis racket, but broken. "Get out!"

"Well we have to get going and we're glad that you liked the flowers." Kari smiled.

The others ducked down while Kari and boys ran outside the door as a broken racket made contact to the door.

In the hall, "I think that went well." T.K. smiled.

*flashback end*

After Sora was release from the hospital, she chased them from the apartment to the park. They laughed all the way with Sora yelling at them. Kari smiled. She and the boys promised Sora that they wouldn't buy flowers from that shop again, but unless it was for a joke. Kari closed her eyes and continued to watch the outside the window. An old lady about the age of sixty came out of the shop, carrying a box of flowers. She brought it down and started to set up the flowers outside the shop. A large white truck came up the street, stopped in front of the shop. Kari watched as a man stepped out of the car to the old lady with a small box in his hands. The old lady wiped her hands and signed what the mailman gave to her.

The mailman was in his early twenties. His short brown hair shimmered over the blue sky. His eyes were brown. His large muscular body was shown over his uniform. Suddenly he took a glance to Kari's direction. He smiled his perfect white teeth and waved.

"Got anything for me!?" Kari asked from above.

"What's your address!?" he asked, smiling.

"Apartment number 24!"

The mailman glanced at his chart. Flipping through papers, he met Kari eye and shook his head, "Sorry, nothing today!"

"Who said that I was expecting something!?" Kari gave a mischief smile to the young mailman.

He laughed. He brought his hands to his hips, "You naughty girl." Then he waved good bye.

Kari did the same. She grabbed her purse.

"Where you heading to?"

Kari turned and found Bryan outside the restroom door.

"Getting something to eat. T.K. went to visit Mimi's and Davis headed off to a friends' house. You wanna come with me?"

"Sure."

Kari smiled. Bryan jumped ahead and opened the door for her. Kari was a bit surprised, but nodded her thanks. They walked to the elevator. Kari pushed the down button and elevator moved to their destination. Kari and Bryan walked from the complex. The two decided to walk since the diner was only two blocks.

"This one sounds good. I'll have the pancakes with butter and jam, the hash browns, and orange juice." Kari smiled to the waiter.

"All right."

"And I'll have the eggs, toast with cream, and bacon. And orange juice. Thanks." Bryan gave the menus to the waiter.

The waiter nodded as he wrote down the orders, then left.

"So, do you remember anything for the passed month?" Kari linked her hands together.

"Just bits of pieces. I think my name started with a 'S'."

"Better something, than nothing." Kari smiled.

"I never asked, but how was the party?"

Kari rolled her eyes, "Boring. First I thought my date was cool, but I figured he was acting cool because of his friends. I find out he's just one of those school kid nerd trying to impress his friends. He was talking about plants."

"Plants?"

"Yeah. I wished you could have came, then I would have someone to talk to."

"Where were T.K. and Davis?" Bryan took a drink from his glass of water.

"T.K. was off with his date. And Davis?…I don't know. I saw him before, but I guess he disappeared or something." Kari leaned against her palm.

"I wish I had came with you." Bryan flashed a nice smile.

Kari blinked, then blushed, "Umm, is our breakfast here yet?" She looked away.

The sun hanged lazily over the sky. The wind changed directions. The streets began to fill as the cars drove by, back and front. Most people traveled by foot. Heading to the coffeehouse, stores, or the dry cleaners. Bicyclist took to the street, annoying some of the drivers thinking they were the lords of the road. Red and green light switched continuously for the drivers to move on where they were heading. Small stores began to open as people walked around with cell phones, walking their dogs or sometimes cats on leashes, and reading the newspaper. Kari and Bryan walked passed some people. They talked as they headed to the apartment. Opening the door, Kari found Davis flipping through channels in the living room.

"Hey, Davis." As Kari and Bryan came into the apartment.

"Where did you guys go?" Davis asked.

"Out to eat. Where's T.K.?"

"Out looking for you." Davis turned his head back to the TV.

"What?"

"Yeah, I kept saying maybe you guys went to eat, but he wouldn't listen. So, he went out looking for you."

"When did he leave?" Kari reached the door.

"Dunno."

The door opened before Kari could reach the door. T.K. was panting deeply.

"Kari, where were you?" T.K. raised an eyebrow.

"Me and Bryan went out to eat. Why did you come looking for me?"

"I…I was just worried. I came home, but you weren't here…" T.K. raised his voice a bit.

"Geez T.K., take it easy. Bryan went with me, so don't worry." Kari walked to her room.

T.K. brought down his shoulders, his eyes sadly softened as his breathing came back to his level.

~o~

"Hmm, he looks hot." Mimi took a bite from her corndog.

"Mimi, I'm asking for help and all you can say 'he's hot?" T.K. signed.

"Sorry."

Ducks lingered around the grass and partly the pond in search of food. The pond itself held a breath taking state. It mirrored the wondrous blue sky and reflected every movement people made as they passed near the pond.

"T.K., we're here and what are you asking us for?" Matt asked.

T.K. shifted under his seat, he blushed, "Matt, when did you find out that you had feelings for Mimi?"

Matt and Mimi stared at each other, then back to T.K.

Matt scratched his head, "Well, after when Mimi came back from America, and we started hanging around with each other."

"Yeah, I would go to all his gigs to make up for all the gigs I missed while I was at America." Mimi added.

"Then I asked her out to see where our relationship was going." Matt smiled.

"Why do you ask, T.K.?"

"I…I'm not sure if I have feelings for someone."

"Oh…well, ask her out on a date." Matt suggested.

"Or just go to the movies." Mimi offered another suggest.

"Alone?"

"No, with your date."

T.K. looked down to his hands, "I could do that."

"Who's the girl?"

"…Kari."

"Where is she now?"

"At home. She's taking care of Bryan since he's sick with the flu."

"Well, go ask her out."

"I can't. She won't leave Bryan's side."

"Just ask. You won't know until you do."

T.K. looked at his brother, who nodded. Then he took a glance at his brother's girlfriend, Mimi also nodded.

T.K. smiled. With a nod, T.K. left the two to return home. He ran through the blocks of the streets and through the apartment complex to his place. He opened the door and found Davis at the kitchen, cooking what looked like soup.

"Sup man…could you pass me the salt?" He pointed to the salt at the table.

T.K. grabbed it and gave it to Davis, "Where's Kari?" T.K. all ready knew the answer.

"She's taking care of Bryan…oh, shit! Fuckin' thing!" Davis burned his hand.

T.K. walked to the room.

"Were yuu gowing?" Davis tried to say with his fingers in his mouth.

T.K. didn't respond, Davis just shrugged his shoulders and continued cooking.

T.K. lightly tapped the door.

"Come in." He heard Kari.

He came inside. Kari smiled at him. Bryan was sleeping peacefully. Kari sat on a chair, reading a book.

"I suppose he's doing good?" T.K. had his hands deep in his pockets.

Kari brought down the book, "Yeah." She yawned and stood up. T.K. moved as Kari walked to her room.

"Umm, Kari?" He brought his hand up.

Kari turned, "Yeah?"

T.K. looked away. He rubbed his head with his hand, "I was wondering if you wanna go catch a movie or something."

Kari smiled, "Sure, I would like that."

T.K. was a bit surprised, "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kari nodded. "Just give me fifteen minutes." She closed the door to her room.

T.K. stared at her door, smiling dumbly all the way.

"Oh, my little boy's growing up." Davis said as he ruffled T.K.'s hair.

Pushing Davis' hand away, T.K. rolled his eyes as he moved to the kitchen. Davis grinned.

~o~

"T.K., remind me not to see a blank tape with no label ever again." Kari laughed.

"Ditto."

"You know, I think that was the scariest movie I ever saw. I don't know how you got me to watch it."

"People said that 'The Ring' is scary. Hell, it scared the shit out of me."

Kari laughed, "Thanks for taking me."

"No problem."

"T.K. stop here."

T.K. parked the car at the park, "Why?"

Kari got out of the car without a word. T.K. turned off the engine and followed the girl. Kari increased her pace. The blonde ran to catch up with her. The bright sun slowly turned into orange, giving the once blue to a bright unique purple and light red colors. The wind slowly rose its' force to the trees and city.

"There's this blue bird that reminds me of Bryan. I want to take a picture of it." Kari said.

"Oh." T.K. responded.

Kari took her picture, "Don't you think Bryan's cool? I think he is."

"…Yeah."

"He's really nice."

"Has he found out who he is."

"Not yet."

"Are you even helping him to remember?" T.K. rose an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am." Kari stared at T.K.

"I don't know, it looks like you don't him to remember."

"I don't understand." Her eyes softened.

"I'm saying you don't him to remember, so you can have him." T.K. raised his voice.

"T.K., don't be mad because I found someone. I will admit it to you, T.K. Yes, I waited for you, but I guess you didn't want our friendship to become something more." Tears threaten to fall.

"Kari, wait."

"No, T.K. I waited for you to say something to me for the longest time, but I guess I was wrong. You wanted to remain friends and nothing more."

"Kari, you don't understand. I-" T.K. wanted nothing more than to pour his feelings to this girl.

Kari laughed, "I feel so stupid."

"Kari…" T.K. whispered.

"I want to back home."

T.K. stopped with his head down. He nodded slowly. He and Kari returned to the car and drove home, where Kari went to Davis' room where Bryan was held.

Sorry for the wait. Tell me what you think. Review, please. Thank you…


	4. Understanding

Comes the Rain

By: nightmaiden

AN: Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter is the ending…

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon…Do you think I do?

Chapter 4

Understanding

Tip-tip…

"Kari…?"

Tip-tip…

"Kari, you awake?" T.K. softly knocked the hard wood door.

No respond came from behind the door, from the other side of the room. Only silence welcomed him and the silence clicking on the wall clocks. T.K. knocked again. The soft tips echoed through the apartment. Weeks had passed and fall classes were starting. The slow sun finally reached the morning day of the earth. The wind didn't move. Trees and papers on walls and windows did not move. The people of Japan removed their coats and allowed the warm sun. T.K. took himself from the door to the living room. He grabbed his backpack and retreated out the door to his classes.

"T.K."

The blonde turned from his car. Tai closed his car door and walked to the young blonde.

"Hey Tai. What's up?"

"Not much…where's Kari?"

"Still sleeping."

"Oh…where you heading to?" Tai asked, his hands in his pockets.

"To school. I got two classes in ten minutes."

"Don't make me stop you. I'll just go see how's Kari."

T.K. faked a smile, "All right…see ya."

Tai waved as the T.K. drove from the apartment complex parking lot and into the street. T.K. drove through the streets. He stopped for the stop lights and turned in the school parking lot. T.K. shut the car door and entered the school campus. Once there, T.K. stopped. He scanned around in confusion. He sighed as a sweatdrop appeared above his temple. He took out the school map and found his first class. Tucking the map quickly in his pocket, T.K walked to his class as if he knew where it was after all. Two girls passed by. They waved to T.K. He smiled and waved back before continuing his journey to his first class. He finally found the room and entered it. A few people were inside the classroom. Some looked at him and turned back to continue the chat with other strangers. T.K. took a seat near the door. He removed his bag and waited patiently for the class to start, but five minutes was left on the clock.

"Hey, T.K."

T.K. turned and found Davis at the door, "Hey, what are you doing here? You have this class too?"

"No, I'm the teacher…of course I have this class." He took a seat next to T.K.

"Well shit, you just caught me off guide."

Davis grinned, "Hey, you wanna get something to snack on?"

T.K. glanced at his watch, "Sure."

Davis smiled, "Great, I'm starving."

T.K. and Davis left their belongings on the table and retreated out the door. Davis grinned and waved as they passed a few girls. The girls giggled among themselves as they continued their walk. T.K. rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I never asked. How was the date with Kari? Was she really good?" Davis grinned.

T.K. sighed, "I rather not talk about it…"

Davis stepped in front of T.K., "Why not?"

The blonde moved passed him, "Got a yen?" T.K. asked as he checked his pockets for any money for the vending machine in front of them.

"What happened with you and Kari?"

"…We got into a fight."

"Hand combat?"

"Don't be stupid, Davis."

"So, why?"

"She kept talking about Bryan."

"So."

"So? It was annoying hearing Kari talk about Bryan." His tongue tasted bitter.

"And that got you mad? So, what's the big deal?" Davis shrugged his shoulders.

"All of this is my fault!"

"How?"

"She waited for me, Davis! She waited for me…for me to make the first move on our friendship. She wanted our friendship to be more, but I was too scared to say anything. If I did, I thought I was going to lose her and now it's too late…I did lose her."

"I know, she told me…"

"What?" His blue eyes locking to the other boy.

Davis sighed, "She told me how she felt about you. She asked me for advice. Can't you believe it? She asked the one boy who loved her more than life itself, but I knew her and me weren't meant to be…So, I let her go. To you…"

T.K. looked down to his purchased snickers.

Davis looked down, "Sorry…I guess both of us lost her."

T.K. smiled softly, "I guess so…and I guess I'm stupid too."

Davis sighed a deep breath, "Yeah, you are…"

~o~

"Kari?" Tai knocked the front door, but no answer came.

Tai tried the knob. It was locked. He thought something over than an idea popped into mind. He reached over the doorframe. He ran his hand over the entire frame. No key. He rubbed his chin, wondering where the key could be. He bit his lower lip. Looking around the door and walls, Tai couldn't find anywhere the key could be at. Tai shifted his foot, rubbing a welcome rag by the door. He sweatdropped as he bent down to the rag. Underneath it was the key. Tai pushed the key into the lock and opened the closed door.

"Kari? You here?"

Once more no respond came along. Tai walked to the kitchen, but no one was there. He walked down the hall. He opened T.K.'s room, in hope to see Kari. He closed the door and proceeded to Davis' room, really hoping not to see Kari in there. She wasn't. Sighing, Tai went to the restroom. Inside was quiet. Wondering if Kari left or something, Tai was beginning to get worried. He headed to her room. He knocked and entered. At that same time, Kari came into view, arranging her towel around her. She nearly screamed.

"TAI!"

"AHH, KARI!" He shut the door in haste before Kari threw a book to him.

Tai blushed as he breathed in. After breathing in, Tai started laughing.

"It's not funny, TAI!" Kari opened her door in her robes and smacked her brother over the head.

"It's not…" Tai tried to act serious.

"Then why are you still smirking?"

"Your birthmark." Tai started laughing again.

Kari turned red, "TAI, I'm going to kill you!"

Tai pinched her cheek, "Oh, but you look so cute."

"Shut up, Tai…" She snapped his hand away from her face.

"Please Kari, I changed your diapers…and let me tell you something…you did not smell like roses." Tai laughed.

A vein popped, "Tai!…"

"So, where's Bryan?" He looked around, changing the subject.

"He's at the store."

"I thought he was sick."

"He was. Now he's feeling better then ever…Hey, and don't change the subject! You ever heard of knocking and waiting for the person to respond?"

"No…" Tai smiled.

Kari threw hands in the air and stomped to her room. Tai laughed once more. When Kari was finished changing she joined Tai in the living room.

"Okay, fine…how about if I show you my birthmark?" He had his hands to him to get ready to show Kari.

"No! Don't show it to me! Show it to Sora for payback." Kari smiled, nailing Tai under her thumb.

Tai revealed a mischief smile, "She all ready did see it."

Kari had her jaw drop. The phone rang through out the apartment. Kari slowly took her steps to the phone.

"…Hello?"

"Kari? Hi, it's Sora. Is-"

"Did Tai show his birthmark to you?" Kari asked in haste.

"…wha?"

"Did Tai show you his birthmark?"

"No…"

Kari glared at Tai, who was whispering and looking away from her, all the while smiling. Kari thrust the phone to her brother.

"I'm late for class…" She retreated to her room and slammed the door. 

~o~

Kari kicked Tai out of the apartment as he started laughing out of the blue, which really annoyed her. When Kari grabbed her purse, she looked outside the window, but Tai had all ready left. She grabbed the phone and called who was not busy. Kari called Joe for a ride, who gladly took her.

"Thanks for the ride, Joe." Kari opened the door.

"No problem, call again if you anything else." Joe smiled.

Kari waved after she shut the car door. She watched as the young adult waved back and drove from her sight. Smiling, Kari made her way to her class. The buildings were dark green with tan painted around the frame doors and windows. Kari turned a corner and found T.K. talking with two girls. The girls flirted and giggled. T.K. was smiling all the way which Kari found herself very upset over the little display. With a heavy stomp on the floor, Kari turned from the flirting blonde.

"Stupid boy…" Kari said as she passed some people, who looked at her strangely. 

Kari entered her classroom. A few people were sitting around the room. Kari picked a spot and sat down. Why did she care if she saw T.K. with other girls? She shouldn't. She had the right to be angry with him. It was his fault he didn't do anything sooner with their friendship. Now Bryan was in her life. She was starting to like Bryan and he told her the same. Someone called her, but she ignored it. The situation with her, T.K., and Bryan was complicated. Right now, she was fearing she was going to lose T.K., but she didn't want to lose Bryan neither. Kari shook her head. T.K. had his chance, right? Now he's going on with his life.

"I guess, it's okay."

Then it was settled, Kari was going home to tell Bryan her feelings to him.

"Hey, Kari!"

'Now what?'

"Huh?" Kari glanced up.

Davis' grinning face was close to her face.

"Davis…what are you doing here? This your class too?"

Davis sweatdropped and his face turned blue, "Nobody wants me around."

Kari rose an eyebrow.

"Forget it…You wouldn't understand."

Kari sighed.

~o~

Bryan turned the key and opened the door. Closing the door, Bryan dropped the keys by the door and entered the kitchen. He placed the grocery bag on the counter when he saw a note on the refrigerator. He grabbed the note and read it. The note said that Kari, T.K., and Davis had classes today. It showed their schedule time of when they left and coming back. Kari wasn't coming until half an hour and T.K. and Davis weren't coming until an hour. Bryan threw the note away and placed all the purchased items into the cabinets or in the refrigerator. On the way to restroom, Bryan bumped into a launder basket. 

He picked up and headed to the wash and dry room downstairs. He dropped some yen into the machine and took a scoop of soap and poured it into the machine how Kari and the others showed him to. Waiting for the soap to mix with the water, Bryan arranged and folded some clothes when he came into his clothes. The others forgot to wash it. Bryan shrugged and checked the pockets for anything before they go into the washer. He felt something. Puzzled, Bryan took out a wallet from his jeans. He opened it and found some pictures in them. The first picture showed of a young woman. Bryan flipped another picture and showed the same woman.

'You love me forever, right?'

Then an old couple was showed before him.

'We couldn't be more proud of you.'

The next picture showed two girls and a boy about the same age of Bryan. The boy had the girls in a headlock and the two girls made bunny ears for the boy and they were grinning for the camera.

'We'll headlock you for the taking the picture…'

Then last picture showed the same girl in the first picture with a boy. Bryan looked closer. The boy looked like…

"That's me…" Bryan whispered. In the picture he had the girl in his arms in baby style. They were smiling. They were happy together.

Bryan panicked and dropped the wallet. The washer changed and started it's washing without any clothes inside. He ignored it. He picked up the wallet and opened it once again. He flipped through the pictures and came into another picture. An ID card. It was himself. His same green eyes and the same blue hair. Bryan glanced at his real name…

Bryan ran upstairs to the apartment, completely ignoring the washer. He opened the door to the apartment and caught his breath. Thoughts suddenly came into his mind. Events were flashing before him. Names came into mind. Confused, Bryan tried to concentrate on what he was remembering. Without knowing it, Bryan went to the kitchen and grabbed a few stuff and started mixing and cooking. When Bryan took out the bread from the oven, he heard the door open. He peeked and found Kari by the door. Kari gasped when she saw a dinner prepared at the table. She dropped her handbag on the couch and walked to the table. Bryan came to the table with a hot plate with the bread. He placed the plate on the table and smiled to the surprised Kari.

"Bryan, what's going on here?" She whispered.

He smiled, "Dinner."

"I know, but who cooked it?"

"I did."

Kari stared at the boy across of her, "Wha?…"

"My real name's Sean Gess."

I know it's a bit rushed, but I was running out of ideas. And I know this chapter's shorter and again I was running out of ideas. Tell me how you think of this story. Is it going good? Bad?…Should I continue? Review please…thanks and have a great day.


	5. Rainy Day

Comes the Rain

By: nightmaiden

AN: Well, I guess this will the final note…until spring classes are over…that's in what? Three to four mouths? No problem, it'll go fast…Anyway, thank you to those who read this story and maybe the other two as well. And thank you very much for the reviews. Gotta love those reviews, it gives me the spirit to write. Enjoy and see you later…

Disclaimer: …what?…big depressing sigh everybody…I don't own digimon…You know who I own. Sean.

Chapter 5

Rainy Day

"Isn't this great?" He asked.

"Yeah, it is Brya, er…Sean." Kari smiled.

"Yeah, I remember everything. I know who I am. I know where I live. I know everything…please sit down." Sean pulled a seat for Kari.

Kari took the seat Sean offered her. She smiled as Sean entered to the kitchen and came back a few minutes later with two dishes filled with food.

"Try it."

Kari glanced at Sean, then took her folk and knife and started cutting a piece of chicken. She tried it.

"This is delicious. I never taste anything so good. You made this?" Kari asked, taking another piece of chicken to her mouth.

"Yep. Since I burnt the last one, I thought I would give it another try. I guess when my memory came back, my cooking skill came as well."

"A cook? Wow."

"I'm glad you like the chicken."

"Like it? There's no word to describe what my taste buds are feeling. This is really good."

"That's fine with me." Sean smiled.

They ate in silence, but Sean had a weird feeling something was wrong with Kari. From her face expressions, Kari seemed really happy that he found his memory, but he just couldn't shake a strange feeling coming from her. She smiled nervously and that drew Sean to the edge.

"What's wrong, Kari?" Sean looked deep in her eyes.

Silence.

"I…I really care about you." Kari whispered it out.

His eyes widen and was taken aback. He stared at Kari, who blushed and took interest on her hands. Then he gathered himself and sighed. He had been waiting for Kari to say that to him, but now…it was too late and bad timing.

"Kari, I care about you too, but…" He stood up and bent both knees to meet the floor tile in front of Kari. "But I care for you as a friend."

Kari faked a smile, "Yeah…Somehow I knew."

"Kari, you have to understand…I can't…" Sean took a deep sigh. "I can't be with you. I have someone who's waiting for me."

Kari nodded, tears threaten to escape.

"Please don't cry for me." Sean took her hands into his.

Kari smiled, "I can't help it…"

"…Are you okay?"

Kari nodded.

Sean gave her a skeptical glance, "You sure?"

Once again, Kari nodded.

"…Okay. I have to go now. I wanted to spend one more dinner date with you before I go.

Kari nodded again.

Sean kissed her on the cheek, "Good bye, Kari."

"…bye." Kari whispered as Sean shut the door and left her life.

~o~

The sun started to set as the clouds gathered around. Today wasn't going to rain, but later in this month it should. The wind picked up as Davis pulled out his keys and placed them into the lock hole.

"Kari? You home?" Davis asked around the apartment as he shut the door and dropped his backpack to the floor.

He walked to the living room. No sign of Kari anywhere. Davis smelled something really good. His stomach growled at the scent. Grabbing his stomach, Davis walked to the kitchen. But on the way there, Davis encountered what his stomach was growling for. A half-eaten chicken lay on a plate. Taking the chicken, Davis popped it into his mouth and chewed.

"Hello, anyone home?"

Davis approached to the kitchen. He found Kari by the sink, her face hidden with her hair. He swallowed.

"Hey Kari." Davis smiled.

Kari waved and continued washing the dishes. Davis opened the refrigerator and took out a juice carton. He looked at Kari and drunk. He wiped his mouth and leaned to the right to have a closer look at Kari. The girl sniffed and slightly turned her head to right to avoid Davis' eyes.

"Kari? What's wrong?" He brought down the carton to the counter and squeezed Kari's shoulder in comfort.

"It's Sean."

"Who?" Davis asked.

"Bryan."

"What? What did he do? I'll beat the crap out of him. Where is he?" Davis balled his fist when he ran out the kitchen.

"Wait, Davis."

Davis turned, "Huh?"

"He remembers everything." Her tears fell as she embraced Davis.

"Kari…" Davis whispered softly. "Tell me what's wrong."

~o~

It was the mid-afternoon when Davis decided to wake up to the new day, "That's the last time watching that stupid show for fricken' four hours."

Davis nearly tripped to the kitchen as he forgot how to work his legs and stumbled with tired eyes. He opened the refrigerator and grabbed the juice carton. He lift it his mouth to drink, but soon found out someone had all ready beat it to him. 'No, wait.' Davis thought. He had finished it days ago. Smiling sheepishly, Davis threw away the carton and reached for a few eggs. With three eggs, Davis turned on the stove and grabbed a cooking pan. He cracked the eggs and dropped them on the hot pan. Satisfied with his eggs, Davis poured them on a plate and reopened the refrigerator to pour a glass of milk. There was a knock on the door when he finished washing the dishes. He reached the door and took a peek in the peek hole. Sean was at the other side of the door. Rubbing the tired eye, Davis opened the door.

"Hey, Sean. Come on in, make yourself at home."

"Thanks."

"You wanna drink? Water? Soda? Vodka?" Davis grinned.

"Water would be good, thanks."

Davis nodded and retreated to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water. Sean nodded his thanks.

"Where's Kari and T.K.?"

"T.K. went to his brother's apartment and Kari's in her room."

"So, I guess Kari told you everything?"

"Yeah."

Sean nodded.

"So, how does it feel? To know everything that you once missed…"

"I feel good, but I can't help feeling guilty for some reason. Well, it's mainly Kari. I feel bad breaking her heart."

"Don't worry about her. She's a fighter. She could take care of herself."

"You think it's okay if I could tell to her?"

"Go and knock yourself out."

Sean took his drink and walked down to Kari's room. He knocked. He waited for a respond. He didn't want to enter if Kari didn't want him to like what had happened with her brother when she finished taking a shower. He knocked again.

"Come in."

Sean smiled and let himself in. Kari was on the bed, reading a book.

"Hey, Kari."

Kari shut the book and turned, "Hi, Sean."

"What you reading?" Sean sat on her bed.

Kari blushed, "It's nothing."

"101 ways to hate a guy?…I hope this isn't about me."

"It's not…"

"Well, I hope this isn't about T.K. either."

"No, it's not…My friend just gave it to me, she could be really stupid sometimes." Kari smiled nervously.

Sean nodded, "Oh…"

"So, what's up?" She asked.

"Not much…I'm still trying to get an hang of all this."

"Could you tell me about yourself?"

Sean smiled, "Sure." He took out his wallet and showed her the picture that scared him in the beginning. "This is Kim, my girlfriend."

"She's very pretty."

"Yeah, she is. She's been very supportive to me. She would talk about all the stuff we did together."

"Do you remember them?"

"Very little…" He admitted and smiled.

"Who's this?" Kari pointed to an old couple.

"My parents."

"And these guys?"

"My sisters and brother."

"Cute."

"And look here. I have a driver's license and I don't remember how to drive." Sean laughed.

Kari laughed, "Woah, look at all this credit cards. You're going to be in debt shit."

"The one thing I don't want to remember…" He laughed again.

"Yeah."

Silence.

"So, how are you and T.K.?"

Kari dropped her glance to the floor, "Nothing new. We haven't talked in a while…"

"I'm sorry, Kari. I shouldn't have-"

"It's okay. It's my fault and I don't want you telling me other wise." Kari smiled.

Sean sighed, "Talk to him. Tell him how you feel…don't wait."

Kari nodded.

"I better get going…I'll see you around, Kari. Bye." Sean stood up.

"Bye."

~o~

The dark sky floated over the lands, giving off a dark painted landscape to the eyes of the innocent. Streetlights glowed dimly to help send away the gloomy dark feelings in the open. The air itself felt cold and depressing, as if it was the force and weight of doubt for the people who don't believe in hope and go on with denial. The half-bright moon hung over the earth as a large bright light. It gave off a beautiful silvery lighting that covered the land in a rich color of silver. Small creatures of the night crawled and ran to the safety of their homes. Birds from large to small had disappeared before the night had arrived. Leaves drafted from here to there as the wind slowly picked up and drove anything in its' path to elsewhere. The wind breezed against the trees and two lonely figures. One hid in the shadows of the trees as the other dribbled a basketball around the court of a school.

Kari stood a good enough distance from the blonde player as he continued playing without feeling her presents.

She whispered, "T.K…"

He didn't hear her. For that matter, she barely heard herself. Kari cast her eyes to the ground, wondering what to do. It had been weeks since Sean had left to where he really belong. And she and T.K. haven't talked. Poor Davis had to talk to keep away the awkward silence between them. And poor Davis had the flu a week ago and Kari or T.K. didn't want to help, for they may be afraid to bump into each other in the process. Davis said forget it and that he will take care of himself.

Kari smiled, "We owe him big time."

Kari watched as T.K. played his heart out. He ran from left to right, dodging invisible players as if in a real game in school or with his friends at the park. Then T.K. stopped. He dropped the ball and let it roll away as he walked to the pole and drunk from a bottled water. Kari slowly took her steps to the blonde.

"T.K…"

Finally, he turned, he and she locked eye glances.

"Hey…"

"…hey."

"I…I was looking for you. I somehow knew you were here."

"I'll be back home in a while."

"Good."

"How are you?"

Kari smiled, "I'm doing good. A test's coming up and I haven't…"

Silence. Kari didn't want to bore him.

"What's up?" T.K. grabbed his basketball.

"Not much…Sean called and he wanted to take us to dinner tomorrow."

"Oh."

The wind changed and it started to rain. T.K. and Kari stood in the rain.

"T.K.?"

"Yeah?"

Silence.

"I'm sorry…"

"…me too."

"I guess I'm pretty stupid. Thinking that Sean…"

T.K. looked at Kari.

"And with you too…" Kari smiled depressingly.

T.K. soften his eyes. He dropped the ball and walked over to her. He softly gripped Kari's shoulders and held her in arm length.

"You're not stupid and never will be. You were just confused."

Kari's tears blend with the rain, "Oh, T.K. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"You won't. Me and Davis are here for you. Especially me." T.K. hugged Kari to him.

Kari's tears soaked to T.K.'s shirt as well as the rain. T.K held Kari for awhile.

"Kari?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to do something before someone takes you away from me again."

T.K. softly brushed Kari away from his embrace. He lifted Kari's chin and wiped her tears. Then he kissed her. The rain cooled down the couples' burning faces. T.K. took his lips from Kari's. Kari reopened her eyes and shyly smiled as did he.

"I rather not have someone else…I want…you." Kari smiled and returned T.K.'s kiss.

T.K. smiled as he leaned his forehead against Kari's.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, Kari."

"Don't be."

"I should have told you sooner. I cared about you, but I was afraid I would break our friendship apart."

Kari smiled and kissed T.K. again. They took their time to walk to the lonely and gloomy park; lilted by the dim light poles, but the couple didn't care. T.K. had his arm around Kari's shoulders as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I think we should get out of the rain." T.K. smiled.

He and Kari ran to the street to the sidewalk and hid under a large umbrella near a coffee shop. He and Kari were soaked to the bone.

"What a great way to start a weekend with the flu." T.K. laughed.

"Look at it this way, we don't have to worry about carrying the flu from each other when we're already sick." Kari smiled sweetly.

T.K. blushed, "I have no problem with that."

T.K. and Kari watched the rain from under the umbrella, hugging each other to keep warm.

"Kari?"

"Yeah?"

"I got one question to ask…" T.K. stopped, standing close to Kari.

"Shoot." Kari smiled.

"Why didn't we look for Sean's identification card when we changed his clothes? I mean, it would have caused us less trouble."

Kari was about to speak, but she stopped. She looked to the left in wonder. She then locked her eyes to the blonde and smiled, "I don't know."

The End.

Sorry if the story is a little rushed. Classes are starting and I need to focus on it. Anyway, I'm done! Thank the lord. Tell me what you think. I will return in four months with new stories. Bye ^_^ Peace out…


End file.
